High School Prom
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: It’s East High’s senior prom. Who’ll win Prom King and Queen? Total Troyella! Monster fluff! Post HSM2. Oneshot


**Title****: High School Prom**

**Summary****: It's East High's senior prom. Who'll win Prom King and Queen? Total Troyella! Monster fluff! Post HSM2. Oneshot**

**Disclaimer****: not mine, not ever.**

**A/N****: My first attempt to write an actual High School Musical fanfic. First Troyella as well. Just so you know, this is supper fluffy. So if you gag easily from fluff, step away right now. And it's kind of a song-fic as well.**

"So are you having a good time?" Troy asked, snaking his arm around Gabriella from the back, placing his chin on her shoulder.

Gabriella smiled and shifted her head so she was facing him. "The blast. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me here. For always being here for me. For being you."

Troy grinned. He stepped away from her and turned her around so her body was facing him. Then he scooped her into a hug, her face burying in her chest. "Well you deserve it. All of it. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I don't think I can love anyone more than I could love you."

Gabriella pulled back slightly with a smile, looking at him in the eyes. "I love you too." she said softly, then placed a soft kiss on his lips, which he was happy to return.

"Oh, would you just look at you two love birds." came Sharpay's squealing voice. The couple broke apart and looked at their friend who approached them with her boyfriend, Zeke, in tow. "My god, are you two always together. If you're not holding hands, or hugging, then you're kissing." Troy and Gabriella blushed at the comment.

"Well can you blame them?" came Taylor's voice. They turned and saw their other friend with her boyfriend, Chad in tow. Then the rest of the gang caught up with them, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Martha.

"Yeah, Troy's been in love Gabi since he saw her on her first day at East High." Chad added. The group laughed, but Troy just glared at his friend, while his hands wrapped around Gabriella, who was giggling as well.

"Actually, it's been longer than that." Kelsi added, who was looking very beautiful with her hair in a bun, and her glasses off. She sure has come out of her shell, becoming more comfortably in her own skin. She's even wearing contact lenses now, leaving her glasses behind. "Remember they first met at the ski lodge when they were on winter break." a chorus of 'oh's' filled the group.

"Ok." Troy rolled his eyes. "Are you guys really here to discuss about Gabi and I, or are you here for something else? I mean come on guys, it's Prom."

"Troy's right." Gabi backed him up. "It's prom night and we should celebrate that instead of my and Troy's love history."

"But it's such a happy story." Sharpay squealed. "I just love everything that happened between you two. You've overcome all obstacles and here you are now. Together forever."

"Obstacles? You mean like the time you tried to break them up? Twice?" Chad retorted, which earned him a smack from Taylor. "Ow!"

"Hey, I already apologized for that!" Sharpay pointed, glaring at Chad. Then smiled and looked at Zeke. "Besides, I'm way more happier now with _my _Wildcat. Sorry Troy."

"It's alright." Troy shrugged.

Their summer last year had really changed the Wildcats. After Sharpay apologized for trying to break Gabriella and Troy up, she and Ryan had became part of their group now. She, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha had became best friends and Sharpay had turned from good to bad. She even laid off the ice princess attitude, only bringing her out when necessary, but for good, and became best friends with Gabriella. Gabriella was the only one who actually seemed to understand her and know her more than anyone. Even Zeke, or her brother, or her parents. She saw the true Sharpay, and she became the one that Sharpay would go to whenever she was in trouble or needed help.

Gabriella and Sharpay became inseparable, and Sharpay even introduced Gabriella to the world of shopping. And in return, Gabriella had helped Sharpay upgraded her grades from an average of C to an A-. Gabriella and Taylor are still close, so were Sharpay and Taylor, but Gabriella and Sharpay's friendship was the strongest amongst the group. And Troy found it really ironic that his girlfriend is best friends with the girl who tried to break them up, but thought it was good for Sharpay to have a friend like Gabi.

"The place looks amazing you guys." Ryan praised.

"It really does huh." Gabriella looked around the wonderful country club, Lava Springs, decorated with lights, tables, and East High Wildcats dressed in tux's and prom gowns. It looked a bit like it did last summer at the talent show, except with more red.

"Smart having the Prom here at Lava Springs." Troy said.

"It was all thanks Sharpay." Gabriella said. "Without her, we would be having our Prom in the gym or in the cafeteria."

"Well you're to thank also since you came up with the idea." Sharpay added.

"I only came up with the idea because we worked here last summer and you brought out that dress you wore at the talent show last year."

"Yes, I can't believe it was still in my closet."

"There were a lot of things in your closet." Taylor pointed, with an eye roll. "Even Narnia was in your closet."

"Well whatever, you guys did an amazing job." Zeke said. "You couldn't have picked a better location and the decorations are amazing."

"For once my sister actually participated and did some work." Ryan joked. Sharpay scoffed and glared at him.

"Well Darbus sure did made the right decision trusting you girls to take over the prom committee." Chad said.

"Well of course." Sharpay smiled. "We are the best amongst the best. No one can pull off something as lavishing as this." she gestured to the party.

"And she's back." Ryan muttered with an eye roll.

Once again, Sharpay glared at her brother. "Oh Ryan, don't be surprised if you're suffocated tonight."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Well don't be surprised too sis if you find another one of your bra's in the freezer." Sharpay gave him an incredulous look. The gang 'Ooh'd' and laughed at the siblings. They had gotten used to their bickering. Ever since Ryan broke free from her sister's shadow, he had become more confident around Sharpay, and he didn't take anymore BS from her.

"You guys break it up." Gabriella chuckled, trying to relieve the tension from the two. "It's prom, we're supposed to be having fun."

"Gabi's right." Martha said. "We shouldn't be bickering, we should be out there and dancing." she did one of her pop and lock moves.

"Yeah!" the gang agreed, then the girls pulled their dates over to the dance floor and they started dancing.

A few minutes later, the song had stopped and Miss Darbus now took the stage. "Students, settle down please." she said into the mic. A moment later, the kids turned their attention to the stage where Darbus stood. "Thank you." she cleared her throat. "Now will the nominee's for Prom Kind and Queen, please step up to the stage." A round of applause as the nominees stepped up to the stage.

To Darbus's right stood the boys, Troy, Zeke and Ryan. Troy was inevitable to be nominated, and win. He still is the king of East High after all. Zeke also didn't came to a shock that he'd be nominated. His title as one of the Wildcats and, also having a sensitive side shown from him through his baking made him popular with the girls. Plus, being Sharpay's boyfriend gave him points. And Ryan, well it came to a surprise to him that he got nominated. Though to the girls not really. Ever since he stepped away from Sharpay's shadows, he had started to look more like a stud rather than wearing those flashy clothes. Though he's still very much active in the drama department.

To Darbus's left stood the girls, Sharpay, Gabriella and Molly, one of the cheerleaders. Sharpay was already a shoo in to be nominated, she still is the most popular girl in school. Molly, of course being the head cheerleader got her nominated. Though for a cheerleader who's had a crush on Troy for most of her life since she'd lay eyes on him, she sure is nice, specially to Gabriella. And Gabriella, though it was a surprise to her that she got nominated, everyone didn't think it was such a shock. They were actually expecting her to be nominated and being Gabriella Montez, not only Troy Bolton's girl, but being the reason why everyone in East High broke out of their cliques and expanded their horizons, is already a shoo in to win. Even Sharpay and Molly were fine with that. In fact, they voted for her.

"Thank you nominees." Darbus said to the kids behind her. "Now for the winner of Prom King is…" the kids waited in anticipation as Miss Darbus opened the envelope. "Oh." her voice became dry, "What a surprise, Troy Bolton." the crowd went wild and cheered as Troy made his way to the front of the stage next to Miss Darbus. "Congratulations." she said.

"Thank you." Troy smiled politely, feeling slightly uncomfortable being up on stage having people cheer for him while his father placed a crown on his head. It was weird, he'd played in basketball games before and performed on stage as well with audience watching him, but he still feels nervous being in the spotlight. He glanced slightly to his back and looked at Gabriella, who stood in between Sharpay and Molly, their arms linked. She smiled when she caught his eyes, and all of a sudden, all his nervousness disappeared. There's just something about that girl that always made him feel like he's floating in air.

"Congratulations son." Jack said to Troy, bringing him back from his daze, snapping away from Gabi and looking at his dad.

"Thanks dad." he smiled. Jack patted his son on the shoulder before stepping to the side.

"Alright, settle down." Miss Darbus said into the mic, stopping the kids from their cheering. "Now, the winner for Prom Queen is…" again the audience anticipated as Darbus opened the up the envelop. Troy was most anxious, wanting to know who his queen will be, but most specially, wanting that queen to be Gabriella. When Miss Darbus read the winner on the card, she smiled. "Gabriella Montez!" the crowd cheered again.

Troy had a huge grin on his face, turning his head looking at Gabriella. He almost laughed when he saw her standing there looking confused and in disbelief. He could see Molly and Sharpay were squealing and clapping, telling Gabriella to walk on up to Troy because she won. Still looking confused, Gabriella made her way to the front of the stage next to Troy. He immediately placed his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations." he grinned.

"I won?" she said in disbelief.

"Of course you did." he said as if it was obvious.

Gabriella still couldn't believe it. To be nominated was one thing, but actually winning was another. She knew people at school liked her, not just because she's Troy Bolton's girl, but also because she's smart and nice and caring. But she didn't know they'd like her so much to actually vote for her. She looked into the crowd and saw her friends who were at front cheering for her with smiles. She saw Chad 'woot-ing' at her and Troy. She also saw the girls trying to wipe away tears.

"Congratulations Gabriella. Not that it's a surprise." Jack said, when he crowned the girl.

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you Mr. Bolton."

"Gabi." Jack said in a warning tone.

"Jack." she said in a small voice. Jack smiled and gave the kids a small hug before stepping to the side again. Ever since Troy and Gabriella sang for call backs, and Jack had eased his heart into the idea of Troy singing, he also eased up to Gabriella, knowing that she was good for Troy. Also, he knew that Troy is hopelessly in love with her. He had also became a father figure to Gabriella, treating her as his own as well. And Jack insisted that Gabriella call him by his first name, 'no formalities for families' he had said.

"And now, for the traditional dance." Darbus announced.

Holding Gabriella's hand, Troy led them off the stage and into the platform that they had set in front of the stage for the dance floor. The students had cleared away and watched in awe as the couple danced. Troy and Gabriella didn't notice them though, they were much too engrossed in each other to notice anything else out there. The two just swayed to the music as they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"I still can't believe I won." she whispered.

"Gabs you can't be serious." he chuckled. "You are the most beautiful, most amazing, and the most caring person there is. Why wouldn't they vote for you?"

"Because I'm not a cheerleader, and I'm not rich with flashy clothes like Sharpay."

"Yeah, and you're not mean, nor selfish." he pointed. "Face it Gabs, people love you. I love you."

Gabriella smiled at him. "I love you too." then the two closed the gap and their lips met. They didn't notice the awe's that echoed throughout the crowd. Throughout the song, the couples had joined them as well. But Gabriella and Troy still didn't notice, they were lost in their own little world.

A little while later, after their dance, Troy and Gabriella moved away from the crowd. After telling their friends of course. They just wanted to be alone for a while, though Chad had given them a wink as they left, which earned him another smack from Taylor. Troy led Gabriella out of the crowd and into the top of the hill of the golf court a few feet away from where the Prom was held.

"Troy what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, looking around the familiar spot.

"Tada." the stopped at the hill top where there was a blanket spread on the grass.

"What's this?"

"Sit with me." he said. He sat down on the blanket and Gabriella did the same.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Troy shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to have some alone time with my queen."

Gabriella blushed. Then she scooted closer to Troy and placed her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his midsection. Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Remember this place?" he asked, looking down at her.

"How could I not?" she replied with a smile on her face, glancing up at him as well. "This was where we had our first kiss."

"This very spot." he whispered. Then not wasting any minute, he leaned in and covered her lips with his. Gabriella immediately placed a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper. Troy instinctively placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

They had stayed that way for a while, just kissing, holding each other. When oxygen became necessary, the two parted, breathing heavily, but their foreheads still connected.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this." she whispered, panting slightly.

"What make out with me?" he smirked. "You know we could have been doing this longer than we already have if it wasn't for Chad."

Gabriella giggled and pulled away, breaking their connected foreheads. "No, not that." she said. "I mean Prom. I never thought I'd actually be the Prom Queen, dating the Prom King, as cliché as that sounds."

"Gabs, I already told you this." he started.

"I know." she sighed. "I still can't believe it. But really, the most unbelievable thing is being able to go to prom, specially with someone I love."

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriella looked at him with shining eyes. "Well remember last summer when I told you that all I wanted was to remember it and have fun because I've never been in one place for a long time?" he nodded. "And now that I'm actually here, I never really thought about prom, and that I'd be able to go, specially with someone that I love so much. I never thought I'd ever get to experience this."

"Well Gabriella, I'm just glad that I'm the one who got to take you and I'm glad that I'm the one that you love."

"Me too." she grinned, then gave him a soft lingering kiss.

When they pulled back, Troy suddenly remembered something. "Hold on." he said to Gabriella. She looked at him curiously as he dug in his pocket. Seconds later, he pulled out a small velvet box and held it up in front of her.

"Troy…" she whispered softly, her voice trailing off looking at the box, tears starting to build in her eyes.

Troy took in a deep breath. "Remember when we went to Hawaii for spring break?" he asked.

Not being able to speak, Gabriella just nodded. It had been such a wonderful vacation. The Bolton family and the Montez girls with Mrs. Montez's boyfriend, went to Hawaii for spring break. They had stayed in Maui, and as the adults hung out together, Troy and Gabriella had their own rendezvous. It was also another step up from their parents to trust Troy and Gabriella in letting them stay in their own room together.

Their parents didn't mind, knowing how in love the two are. And they trust the kids. Mrs. Montez and the Bolton's had became good friends after the Triple win day and even now they hung out together with or without the kids. Specially the mom's. but ever since Mrs. Montez had a boyfriend, who became father figure to Gabriella already, Jack had someone to hang out to now.

"Well I bought this there." Troy opened the box to reveal a silver band ring with the words Kuippo engraved on it. "When I bought this, they told me that Kuippo means sweetheart. But it's not just that. If you give this to your sweetheart, it means that you see that person in your future. You want to be with that person forever."

Gabriella struggled to find her voice. "So it's like an engagement ring?" she asked cautiously, her voice barely above a whisper. She half expected him to become all jumpy and defensive, but to her surprise, he just smiled. He took out the ring from the box and held up Gabriella's left hand.

"Gabriella I love you." he said. "I never thought I could love someone so much. But I do. This isn't just some high school romance that lasts until one gets bored. This is the real deal for me, you are the one for me. I cannot imagine my life without you. One day, I will give you a ring that will represent marriage, but for now, will you wear this ring as a symbol of our love?"

Gabriella choked up a sob. She grinned and nodded as the tears cascaded. "Yes."

Troy grinned and slipped the ring on her ring finger. He looked up and the tears were still falling. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy." she admitted softly. "I love you too and you are the one for me. I just can't believe it."

"Well you better baby cause I am here to stay forever."

"I like the sound of that." then she leaned in and kissed him again, more deeper than before.

They stayed at the hill top for a few more minutes, basking in the silence and just loving the feel of being with each other. While they were there, Troy also revealed his own Kuippo ring, so they would match and that girls will know that he's already taken. Gabriella was so excited that she insisted he wore it too. He didn't hesitated to put the ring on his left ring finger as well.

Hand in hand, the two walked back to the party where it was still in full swing. But they didn't care. They were still in daze from everything. The announcement of their win, the rings. They were just happy. The first person to notice the couple had gotten back was Kelsi. When she saw the couple approaching, she immediately walked up to the stage and whispered something to Miss Darbus. The teacher nodded and gave the girl a smile and a pat in the back. Then Kelsi made her way to center stage.

"Excuse me, everyone." Kelsi said in her soft voice into the mic. The music stopped and everyone looked at Kelsi, including Troy and Gabriella who had joined the group already. "Hi, I'm Kelsi Neilson for those of you who didn't know." she was interrupted by the crowd's applauds and Chad's woot-ing. "Thank you." she blushed at their reaction. Some things never change. "Anyways, as you already know, East High's golden couple, Troy and Gabriella, won Prom King and Queen tonight, surprising I know." the audience laughed at her sarcasm. "Now they already shared the traditional dance, but for tonight, and probably tonight only, maybe they could share something else for us."

The audience now looked at Troy and Gabriella, who stood at the front, with Troy's arms around Gabriella. The couple looked around, wondering what in the world Kelsi could be talking about.

"Troy, Gabriella, will you please come up on stage?" Kelsi said with a smile. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, then shrugged and walked over to the side, then walked up the steps and on the stage. "Thank you." Kelsi said once they were next to her. "Now, last year at this very country club, where some of our very own Wildcats worked, was where I hit an inspiration to write a song for the talent show held here. Now it wasn't really hard to compose a song about love when your two best friends who performed that song is so much in love with each other." her gaze fell upon Troy and Gabriella, who now were blushing. The crowd mixed with awe's and woot's at the two.

"Unfortunately," Kelsi continued, "the song never made it on stage. Which is such a disappointment because these two sang the song so beautifully. So for tonight, I was wondering if our Prom King and Queen would like to share that song with us? Relive on stage?"

"Yeah!" the audience immediately said, cheering on Troy and Gabriella.

But the couple were anything but excited. Instead, they had a horrified look on their faces. Kelsi turned to her friends and immediately encouraging them, handing the each of them a mic of their own.

"No, Kelsi." Gabriella said.

"Kels, I don't think we should-" Troy started.

"Please." Kelsi begged. "Come on, look at your fans." she pointed to the audience who were now excited to hear their golden couple perform together again. "You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?" Troy and Gabriella looked at the audience again. The students were now looking excited, their friends too, even Sharpay who couldn't stop squealing. Looking to the side, Troy and Gabriella could see the chaperones, including Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom, and some of the teachers, plus the principal, also excited to hear the couple sing.

"But-"

"I'll even start it for you." Kelsi said, not letting them protest. Then she immediately dashed towards the piano, leaving the couple to stand in the middle of the stage, still holding hands, their other hands holding a mic, looking slightly horrified and nervous. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, wishing not to be in the spotlight this time.

Troy and Gabriella just stood there frozen, looking over the crowd that now looked at them with interest. They were still nervous to be in the limelight. Even though they have been performing in front of the entire school twice and performed for an audience filled with people they didn't know at the talent show last year, they still get nervous.

When Kelsi sat down on the piano chair, she gestured to the audience, with her hands, to quiet down. They did. Then she started to press the keys on the piano and started singing.

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

She looked up and saw Troy and Gabriella looking at her, looking like they didn't know what to do. Kelsi just nodded to Gabriella encouragingly. Gabriella inhaled deeply then brought the mic near her lips and started singing.

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.

The crowd cheered when she sang which made Gabriella smile and blush. Now she remembered why she liked performing in front of people so much. Then she looked over at Troy and her smile widen when she saw him looking at her with _that _smile.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Immediately, Troy started singing with her, forgetting that their entire classmates were watching them. All he focused on was Gabriella.

**Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head**  
A single voice (_Single voice_)  
Above the noise  
**And like a common thread**  
_Hmm, you're pulling me_

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_  
And it's brought us here because  
**Because you are the music in me**

**Na na na na **(_Ohh_)  
**Na na na na na**  
_Yeah yeah yeah _(Na na na na)  
**You are the music in me**

The two moved away from their spot on center stage and they moved over to the piano, still holding hands and eyes connected. The two smiled brightly at each other, as Troy pulled her closer. Kelsi also couldn't contain her grin as she watched the two.

It's like I knew you before we met (_Before we met_)  
Can't explain it (_Ohh ohh_)  
There's no name for it (_No name for it_)

**I've sang you words I never said**  
_And it was easy _(So easy)  
_Because you see the real me _(I see)  
**As I am  
You understand**  
**And that's more than I've ever known**

To hear your voice (_Hear your voice_)  
Above the noise (_Ohh ohh_)  
**And know I'm not alone**  
Oh you're singing to me (_Ohh yeah_)

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong **(_Yeah ohh_)  
**You are the music in me**

Troy twirled Gabriella then she moved over to the other side of the piano whereas Troy stayed on his side and sat down on the piano, laying his back down, only to see Gabriella's angelic face above him. Just like they did the first time.

**It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me**

Troy sat up and stepped off the piano. Then he and Gabriella slowly made their way to each other.

**Together we're gonna sing **(_Yeah_)  
**We got the power to sing what we feel **(What we feel)  
_Connected and real_  
**Can't keep it all inside **(Ohh)

By now, a few of the students sang the song with them. Mostly Taylor and the gang, who couldn't pull their eyes away from their best friends who were on stage singing together. Just like the first time. Even the adults were at awe at the teenagers on stage.

**Na na na na **(Ohh yeah)  
**Na na na na na **(Ohh yeah)  
_Yeah yeah yeah _(**Na na na na**)  
**You are the music in me **(In me)

**Na na na na **(Ohh yeah)  
**Na na na na na **(Ohh yeah)  
**Na na na na**  
**You are the music in me**

The couple moved away from the piano and were now swaying together all over the stage. Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella's waist, pulling her to him tightly. One of Gabriella's arm was wrapped around his neck while the other held on to a microphone in between them. Troy had disposed of his on the piano and the two now shared the mic as they danced around the stage.

When I hear my favorite song (_Favorite song_)  
**I know that we belong **(We belong)  
**You are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because **(Here because)  
**You are the music in me**

**Na na na na **(Ohh yeah)  
**Na na na na **(Ohh yeah)  
**Na na na na  
You are the music in me **(_Yeah_)

The song stopped and everyone cheered wildly at the two. Some, mostly the girls, had tears in their eyes after watching the two perform. But they still couldn't get enough of the two performing. Whenever the two sang together, it was as if they were in their own world. Singing was their key to another world. Whenever they sing together, they are on their corner of the world.

Even now they still didn't pay any attention to the audience before them. All they could focus on is each other. Their foreheads pressed against each other, their faces centimeters apart.

"I love you." he said, barely audible through the cheering of the crowd. But Gabriella heard and couldn't help but grin widely.

"I love you too." once again, the two closed the gap and kissed, not caring if their classmates, teachers, and parents are watching them. All they cared about was each other.

**A/N****: just so you know, I'm not really a one-shot writer. Whenever I write one-shots they end up being up to twenty to thirty pages. Which is why I just write chapter stories. But it looks like I'm getting good at this one-shot thing.**

**And I hope you guys understood who sang which part in the song. If you've seen the movie then you should already know the parts.**


End file.
